Deseo de medianoche
by MioSiriban
Summary: One-Shot. Todos, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, tenemos deseos. A veces pueden ser nuestro más profundo secreto y pueden tener cómplices, especialmente sí llegan a cumplirse... o algo así. ¿Qué tan fuerte es el deseo de Marinette? ¿Me acompañas a averiguarlo? "Vivir sus deseos, agotarlos en la vida, es el destino de toda existencia" Henry Miller.


**Los personajes de Miraculous LadyBug no me pertenecen. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores.**

 _ **Deseo de medianoche**_

A veces, el insomnio es imprescindible. Lo es a pesar de que tengamos alguna actividad pendiente a primera hora de la mañana, lo es por diversos motivos. El insomnio de Marinette tenía nombre y apellido, también unos bonitos cabellos dorados y unos ojos verdes y exorbitantes, expendía un olor masculino penetrante procedente de un perfume caro que enloquecía a cualquier fémina abusando de sus fosas nasales y ella no era la excepción.

Su insomnio cuyos mechones dorados solían ondularse de una manera bonita y elegante a medida que descendían a la piel de su cuello, su insomnio que le dedicaba sonrisas brillantes y despreocupadas, ocasionando una alteración de envergadura al órgano que bombea sin control alguno en su pecho. La sensación era asombrosa. Su insomnio también tenía unos pequeños lunares en esa piel bronceada. Había contado veinticinco en lo que tenía a la vista; en lo que no cubría la ropa. Su insomnio, además, adquiría una voz aguda y graciosa al decir las palabras "gallina" y "paralelepípedo". Él tenía las uñas de las manos siempre cortas y pulcras, caminaba con el pie derecho ligeramente más torcido que el izquierdo, suspiraba mucho cuando estaba agotado y era un empedernido de las caricaturas cuando se sentía decaído.

¿Eso era amor? ¿O acaso estaba rayando en la obsesión?

Se le podía ir la noche pensando en cada detalle que definía a Adrien.

Se le podía ir la noche susurrando su nombre, sintiendo como se le enchinaba la piel.

Se le podía ir la noche queriendo esos ojos verdes al otro lado del vidrio de la ventana más cercana a su cama, cada vez que el reloj marcaba las doce.

Marinette sabía que eso ya no estaba bien, que no era algo para nada cuerdo. ¿Pero qué podía estar cuerdo en la intimidad de su cuerpo y espíritu?

Estaba ya tan loca por ese chico, que lo encontraba en todas partes. Y últimamente lo hacía a menudo en dos lugares específicos, como un castigo por amarlo afable, con todas sus fuerzas, con cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo amaba, sí, ya no había de otra, pero ¡Demonios, no quería volverse loca, no! No lo quería en las letras de sus canciones favoritas, ni seguir escribiendo ese precioso nombre en las hojas de sus cuadernos. No quería convertirlo en el suplente del protagonista de alguna película romántica que viera con su madre o con Alya, no quería. Y lo que definitivamente menos quería, era encontrarlo en un verde condenadamente similar. Un verde que ya la hacía alucinar.

Porque Adrien se había apoderado de ella, de su propio juicio. Lo supo cuando el aliento de Chat Noir a milímetros de sus mejillas la hicieron suspirar y desearlo, pensando que no era su confiable compañero, sí no Adrien. Adrien Agreste queriéndola, deseándola, amándola con la misma locura que ella profesaba a él.

—Adrien...

Y el segundo lugar cumplía su suplicio allí mismo. A metros de ella. Marinette, ya sabía que era, ya sabía que no tenía remedio, que era un mero producto de su imaginación. Pero estando sola en esas cuatro paredes ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué su peluche de osito rosa la estaba viendo? Está bien sí, la culpa era demasiada. Sin embargo, todos los problemas tenían solución y ella la encontraba privando al peluche de la vista dándole la vuelta. La pared era algo más interesante, algo que podía culpar ¿Verdad?

Entonces ¿Por qué no disfrutar de lo que le ofrecía su imaginación, su locura, su falta de juicio? Después de todo era su secreto, de ella y de nadie más. Era su deseo, su anhelo más íntimo en aquel instante.

Así que no había vuelta atrás. No la había porque los ojos de él estaban allí, observándola, espiando su habitación y sobretodo viéndola fijamente a la espera de esa acción intangible pero visualmente poderosa, vigorosa. Esa acción que era el secreto, el objeto de complicidad entre ambos. Entre Marinette y su imaginación, por supuesto...

—Adrien... Adrien...

Susurró ella ese nombre una y otra vez, como cada vez a esa hora de la noche, cerrando los ojos, entregándose a la oscuridad nocturna, sucumbiendo a la exigencia de ese calor indescriptible que le nacía en las entrañas pensando en ese a quien ama, a quien desea.

—Adrien...

Su mano izquierda apretujó la sábana para resistir y contener, mientras la derecha trazaba un camino peligroso y ardiente a un destino que lo era aún más. El dibujo del roce de su tacto quedaría allí impregnado para siempre, profundizado todas las noches cuando se cumplían las doce y él era el centro de todo. De hecho, era él y su sólo pensamiento el que provocaba despertar ese botón pequeño y rosáceo que, en aquel momento, la hacía gemir sin retención.

Lo reclamó, en su cuerpo. Pero por ahora se conformaba con ese abuso visual de los ojos verdes impregnados de lujuria a través del cristal. Los ojos eran suficientes, porque el alma estaba en ellos, aunque fuera imposible encontrarla tras ese velo de deseo. Sus espíritus sí eran uno sólo, porque ambos deseaban lo mismo, lo sabía porque él se lo decía. Los ojos se lo gritaban, decían, jadeaban. La conexión con ellos estaba allí, traspasando cualquier cosa existente. Y su cuerpo adquirió esa rigidez, esa satisfacción inmediata, exigiendo a los ojos que la vieran de esa manera iluminada por el claro de la luz de luna. Que el verde la poseyera, la bañara, la pidiera.

Porque gracias a ellos llegó al éxtasis sin dilaciones, demostrando cuanto le pertenecía una y otra vez, temblando. Alucinando, por supuesto, porque la imaginación era tan increíble que le dibujaron un antifaz propio de las penumbras alrededor a los ojos.

Y cuando pudo respirar con regularidad, recobrarse, dejar de lado esa sonrisa de satisfacción por lo recientemente logrado, volvió a los ojos con desesperación.

No los vio.

Pero seguían allí, porque la conexión la sentía como nunca.

—Mírame, Adrien.—Exigió.—Mírame, por favor...

Y aparecieron. Les sonrió cálidamente, feliz, agradeciéndoles por existir y no sólo pertenecer a su memoria y ser una perfecta copia de su verdadero dueño, siendo los mejores cómplices de esa impronunciable acción. Siendo los dueños de su entereza.

Marinette, entonces, sintió el peso de los párpados dando paso a la necesidad de irse al reino de los sueños, para al día siguiente sólo recordar. Y pensar y pensar y pensar... Que su imaginación era un asco, que estaba enferma, que era inconcebible todo lo que había hecho e imaginado, pero qué... era sencillamente increíble por hacer verdad ese deseo de medianoche y además, complacerla. Definitivamente era increíble.

Demasiado increíble para sólo ser imaginación.

—Oye Alya... ¿Has notado que Adrien ha estado rojo todo el día? ¿Crees que esté enfermo?

—No lo creo, Marinette. Sí lo he notado... pero parece que sólo sucede cuando tú lo miras.—Sugirió su mejor amiga con clara picardía.

* * *

 **No quiero ni leer lo que he hecho. Es la primera vez que escribo de Miraculous y bueno, esto surgió. Necesitaba escribir algo rápido y me presento con esto. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, incluso los insultos hahaha.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban**_


End file.
